


Reclaiming Hope

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: post "Batman v Superman" and "Wonder Woman". Bruce and Diana's work at bringing together potential members of the fledgeling Justice League gets interrupted by old foes of the Dark Knight uniting to take control of Metropolis in the wake of Superman's fall. Will the two learn to work together well enough to bring down the darkest and most dangerous of Gotham's underworld combined?





	Reclaiming Hope

**Batman/Wonder Woman: Reclaiming Hope**

**Chapter 1: Filling a Void**

_Bludhaven, NY_

The Docks have been closed down for well over two months now, since the battle against the Doomsday monster Lex Luthor created, what little traffic that still came to the old dock was redirected straight to Gotham and Metropolis, particularly because of it being repairing the damage that made the twin cities a warzone. 

But for a closed down dock, there was a lot of activity at this one large warehouse. He and the other helmeted guard walked on either side of Oswald Cobblepot, the crime lord better known as the Penguin. They escorted the waddling chubby aristocrat as they were ushered with other mobsters and criminals into the warehouse turned presentation hall. He and his fellow guard stood on either side of the table Penguin was seated, and he took a moment to glance around at the many faces gathered as waitresses in barely-there outfits brought out drinks and light foods. 

Almost every major name in Gotham was here. Black Mask, Poison Ivy, Bane, Scarecrow, the Riddler, Zsasz, the Ventriloquist, Two Face, Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Clock King, Count Vertigo, Maxie Zeus, Prometheus, Clayface, Professor Pyg, White Rabbit, Catwoman, Talon, and even Condiment King, Killer Moth, and the Trickster. As well as every major Crime Family in Gotham and some out of Metropolis. 

“What’s going on, Boss?” the guard asked, glancing to Penguin who was sipping on a glass of wine. 

Before the Penguin could chastise his underling, a man in a purple and green suit and fedora hat stepped out from behind the curtain with tattooed snow white skin and clown-like make up on his face. At the sight of the Clown Prince of Crime everyone in the room suddenly stiffened in nervousness and fear as if an angry cobra was dropped at their feet. “Old Friends! Old Partners… Trickster…” Joker growled the last name as Trickster smiled and waved back. 

“Before we go any farther, two things… Harley!” Joker yelled, and a girl in clown face paint, her blond and blue and pink highlighted hair in pigtails, dressed in red and blue short shorts and a “Daddy’s Lil Monster” bounced out beside him. 

“Hiya, Croc! Glad you got outta Midway ok, too!” Harley waved happily at Killer Croc who gave her a small salute. 

“Harley, focus!” Joker growled slightly. 

“OH! Right, sorry Mistah J!” Harley gave an overly dramatic salute before pulling out a remote from the back of her shorts, and pressed a button. Suddenly bright lights illuminated every corner and the rafters of the warehouse. “All Good, Puddin, No Bats in the belfry!” 

“Great, and now the second thing…” Joker said as he pulled out a glock, and shot Trickster in the head. “I have wanted to do that for years… ANYWAY! NOW TO BUSINESS!” 

“I am sure each and every one of you are wondering why I called you all together, well, besides seeing me blow that freaking moron copycat’s brains all over Clayface,” Joker gave a salute to the humanoid mass of living clay, “Sorry, Basil!” he then cleared his throat, “I’m here to talk about something we ALL have in common. You know, psychology says if you do the same thing over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again but expect a different outcome it’s the definition of insanity. And I am sure each and every one of us are the most prime examples of sanity this fair Gotham has, and yet, we are repeating the same thing. Sure we may be doing different plans and overall ideas, but it’s still the same basic cycle. We get out of jail, hospital, Arkham, etc., see something we want to steal, kill, destroy, we go at it with EVERYTHING we GOT! Then … The Batman swoops down and breaks our bones, knocks out our teeth, knocks us out, and puts us away till we recover and repeat the same process again! Am I right? Am I right?” 

“I’m the one that makes the riddles, Joker,” Riddler spoke up, “Get to the point.” 

“I’m getting there, Eddy! PATIENCE!” Joker snapped, pulling out his glock, and Catwoman and Poison Ivy got up and moved away from the table directly behind Riddler. 

Joker took a deep breath, and put his gun away. “We are in captivity, my brothers and sisters, to Gotham and her Dark Knight defender… So, like Moses, I step up and say LET MY PEOPLE GOOOOOOOOO!!!!” He pressed a button and a projector displayed a photograph of Metropolis behind him. “Behold, my friends. The Land of Milk and Honey!” 

“Metropolis?” Penguin asked, tilting his head. 

“Metropolis, a great fair city that over the last few years has been spoiled by a supposed god who kept things going nice and smooth… a supposed god who’s pushing up daisies. So, if you will all follow me, if we work together as one united mighty force of anarchy… we can easily take this untouched beautiful land of opportunity… The Bat wants us to leave Gotham alone, alright. He can have it! Let’s take our own town. What do you say? WHO’S WITH ME?!” He exclaimed, and the crowd of criminals began to applaud. 

Penguin was among the criminals who stood and clapped, and didn’t notice one of his guards ease out the back door. He removed the masked helmet and unzipped the armored jumpsuit to reveal an armored black ninja-like outfit, with a dark blue bird symbol on his chest with wings that extended up to his shoulders, and a domino mask with glowing blue eye-covers. “This isn’t good,” he said dropping the suit and helmet in the trash then hoisting the thug tied up in only his boxers over the back of his black and blue motorcycle. “Drop you off at the station,” The young man smirked, “Then to see the Old Man…” 

\---BMWW-- 

Gotham City, NY 

A black Lamborghini came to a stop at a red-light in the late evening hours. The driver loosened his tie and ran his hand through his dark hair before rubbing the graying temples. “Master Bruce,” a British voice spoke over his speaker, “Captain Jordan seems to remain … out of reach vacation according to Ms. Farris and she’s not sure when he’ll return. She seemed quite unhappy about it as well. I think this would bring into question Captain Jordan’s dependability… But it seems that Patrick O’Brian would be quite easy to make…”

“No, Alfred,” Bruce Wayne stated firmly, “No. Not a chance. I’ve worked with him before. The world can end before I work with him again. Ever again. Ever.” 

“Your maturity and devotion to the cause is heartening, Master Bruce,” Alfred responded. “Are you returning to the Lake House, Sir? I will be starting Dinner soon.” 

“Yeah I’m…” He blinked when the sound of a motorcycle revving its engine caught his attention, “One second, Alfred…” He rolled down his window and glanced to the side to see a red Ninja 300 ABS with a woman rider mounting it. She was dressed in full black leather that complimented her curves and a helmet with the face cover down concealing her face. At first he thought it may have been Selena, but no, this woman was taller with a different build. And Selena never was a big fan of Kawasaki’s, she tended to prefer the Honda’s. 

“I may be a little late, Alfred,” Bruce smirked, nodding to the girl, and glancing back up to the light. 

“Very good, Sir. I’ll wait for you to return, likely when I’m busy with something else,” Alfred said, without hiding his annoyance. 

Bruce tightened his grip on the wheel and revved his own engine, and out of the corner of the eye he saw the woman lean forward on the bike. The second the light turned green, both bike and sports car’s wheels exploded in smoke and they rocketed forward, Bruce cocked an eyebrow when she took an early lead while doing a wheelie. “Nobody likes a show off…” Bruce grunted, popping his clutch and pushing the sports car’s engine. He had to admit, as he watched her swerve in and out of traffic, keeping a lead, but seemingly intentionally allowing him to keep close. “She’s got guts, or crazy,” Bruce commented to himself as he dodged a slower car, “probably both.” He got neck and neck with the motorcycle and rolled down his window. “It’s been fun. Bye.” He said as he floored it, and passed her up. He sat back and smiled. The smile faded when the Bike literally jumped his car and left him in the dust. “What the…” He growled and sulked to himself for the rest of the drive back to the Wayne property. 

He drove down the newly repaved drive, passed Wayne Manor, which was part way into reconstruction, and continued to the lake house where he had lived the last few years. Much to his surprised the biker was parked right in front of his garage, leaning against the propped bike and waiting patiently. 

She removed the helmet and shook her long curled hair free down her shoulders, and her blue eyes lit up as she smiled mischievously as Bruce stared at her from the car. “Diana?” 

“You put up a good race, Bruce,” Diana Prince said, removing her gloves and placed them inside her helmet. “But you didn’t stand a chance. I’ve ridden bikes longer than you’ve been alive.” 

“I’m a little surprised to see you,” Bruce confessed. 

Bruce climbed from the car, shaking his head. “Did you get my email?” 

“I did, and you're welcome,” Bruce nodded. 

“You wanted to hear my story,” Diana stated, uncharacteristically nervous. “I thought… maybe it’s time I told it to someone. And as you seem particularly determined to hear it…” 

“I would love to hear it,” Bruce motioned for the door, “Perhaps over dinner? I’m sure it’ll be no trouble to have you a place set at the table.”

“Yes please, I haven’t eaten since this morning!” Diana smiled. 

As if on cue the butler opened the front door. “Ms. Diana, it is a pleasure, shall you be staying for dinner?” 

“Hello, Alfred,” Diana smiled at the older Englishman, “I will be.” 

“Excellent, it is always a pleasure to have someone who has conversation skills in this home,” Alfred smiled at the Amazon, but not missed the eye roll from his adopted son. 

Bruce shook his head as he followed them inside. 

Bruce and Diana sat across from one another as Alfred moved to busy himself in the kitchen. “So…”

“You promise to be open to what I’m about to share with you?” Diana asked, eyeing Bruce seriously. 

“I found a carbon dated one-hundred-year old picture of you and you haven’t aged a day…” Bruce leaned forward, “you have my attention.” 

“You carbon dated… of course you did…” Diana smiled and shook her head. 

Diana took a deep breath, and then started her story from the beginning. Her life on Themyscira, her mother and sisters. How she met Steve Trevor, and her entering the battles of World War I and all that transpired. “I was a naive fool believing in bedtime stories, and my innocence paid the price for it… I feel as though I’ve spent the last one hundred years only receiving a beating, trying my best to hold on to what hope I could… all the while watching those I care for pass away…” she sighed after finishing her story just as Alfred returned with bowls steaming sausage in wine sauce. Diana glanced at the Englishman. “You know how to prepare of Soutzoukakia Smyrneika?”

“There’s not much he doesn’t know how to prepare,” Bruce smirked at Alfred. 

Diana took a bite and smiled, “This tastes even better than even in Greece, even better than I recall in Themyscira!” 

“It is nice to be appreciated for a change…” Alfred smiled, earning an eye roll from Bruce. “If you’ll excuse me…” Alfred left back to the kitchen. 

“It’s hard when you see only the dark,” Bruce spoke up after a moment. “but for every Erich Ludendorff and Lex Luthor we’ll come across a Steve Trevor or Clark Kent that shows there’s still some good in this world worth fighting for.” 

“Where does Bruce Wayne fall in the spectrum?” Diana asked with a tilt of the head. 

“I…” Bruce hesitated, glancing to the window and quickly standing to his feet. 

“Bruce?” Diana asked, turning to see a spotlight shining the symbol of the Bat into the sky. 

“Sorry to cut this short, Diana…” Bruce stated, moving to his study, with the Amazon close behind. 

“Wait, what’s going on?” Diana asked, as he pushed back the head of a bust of William Shakespeare and pressed a hidden button. A moment later a bookcase slid to the side revealing a hidden elevator. Diana’s eyes widened with excited curiosity as Bruce entered the elevator and she quickly followed. 

The door closed and lowered them into his command post. “Alfred?” Bruce asked as they entered the cave. 

“I saw it, sir,” Alfred replied from the computer on the second level. Diana glanced around the various structures, the black assault vehicle parked before a large tunnel, a training circle and gym. Bruce’s uniform in a case, and a damaged red and green suit in a display case. “Alfred, what’s going on?” Diana asked as Bruce moved toward the batsuit. 

“Downtown Central Police Department’s signal, sir,” Alfred stated, either not hearing her or ignoring her question, “I’m not hearing any police chatter. Going to assume Code Yellow.” 

“Engines start,” a synthetic almost demonic voice spoke behind Diana, and she turned to see the Batman walking out of the shadows as the Batmobile’s engines roared to a start. 

“I’m coming with you,” Diana stated, moving toward the car. 

“No. You’re not.” Batman stated, jumping into the opened driver's side hatch. 

“Bruce…” Diana started. 

“Bruce isn’t here right now,” the demonic voice spoke coldly as the hatch closed, and the car roared down the tunnel. 

“Do not worry, Ms. Diana,” Alfred rotated the computer chair toward her. “It appears the Police Commissioner likely wishes to discuss a case or potential situation with the master.” 

“Who said I was worried,” Diana frowned, and crossed her arms. 

“While we wait, perhaps we can review some information I’ve gathered for Master Bruce on the Metahumans you are seeking out?” Alfred offered. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Diana said, walking up the stairs toward the butler. 

“And, by the way, Miss,” Alfred said, pausing in a moment of hesitation, “He may not show it well, but allowing you in this sanctum of his, it’s a telling thing, My dear.” 

\--BMWW—

On the top of Police Headquarters, Commissioner James Gordon stood by the lit Bat-Signal, while taking a drag of his cigarettes. 

“Those things will kill you, Jim,” Batman’s growling voice spoke from the shadows. 

“Says the fool picking a fight with Superman,” Gordon replied turning toward the Dark Knight. 

“What do you need, Jim?” Batman said, stepping toward him. 

“There’s been a series of jail and prison breaks,” Gordon said, holding out a folder. 

“Usually a sign of something brewing…” Batman narrowed his eyes as he opened the folder, “Whose crew?” 

“That’s what’s concerning,” Gordon stated, “Everyone’s. All the heavy hitters’ best grunts got picked up. And it’s been happening over the course of two weeks, but there’s not been a peep, not even a speeding ticket.” 

“Interesting,” Batman grunted, “What’s left, do you want me to do a stakeout, or will you do it?”

“No, I want you to be careful,” Gordon said, “You’re not a spring chicken anymore, Batman. We’re getting old. I’ve already started looking at retirement ideas. Barbara’s about to graduate college. I’m tired of the war. And…” the Commissioner sighed and glanced toward the signal, “We just buried Superman, Bruce. I don’t want to bury you, too.” 

Gordon turned to find himself standing completely alone. “One of these days…” Gordon sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, “One of these days…”

\--BMWW—

Batman climbed from the car and walked up the steps to where Diana stood by Alfred. “We could have a situation on our hands,” Batman said, pulling back his cowl. “Don’t know what yet but something is…” He narrowed his eyes when the sound of a motorcycle filled the tunnel. 

“Expecting company?” Diana asked, as the three watched as Nightwing’s motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the Batmobile. 

“Batman!” Nightwing said, dismounting his bike and running up toward the computer, “Something BIG is happening!” He said, but came to a full stop when he laid eyes on Diana. “And… there’s a girl in the Batcave…” 

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
